Treated Just Like Him
by fillinwhittynameHERE
Summary: McGee was sick of how Tony gets away with everything.He's in for a shock when a prank gets strange results. But is he ready to know the truth. Daddy Gibbs/ Son Tony One-shot CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT AND DISSCUSSION OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT don't like, don't read


Treated Just Like Him

McGee was sick of how Tony could prank him and always get away with it. He decided to get back at him. He convinced Abby and ziva to help him. They set the plan into motion. It was a great plan; the plan was going to humiliate Tony so much. Hopefully this would teach Tony not to mess with him.

And humiliate him it did. It caused the entire bull pen to laugh at him. Tony's reaction was strange, first there was shock and embarrassment, which was expected, but then his face became devoid of all emotion and Tony calmly told the boss that he was going on a lunch break and he'd be back within the hour. McGee figured he was going to try to get it off or change but McGee had thought ahead and taken Tony's key and his spare so he couldn't get into his apartment and Abby made it so that only she could get it off.

After Tony left Gibbs, in a strangely calm voice asked for McGee, Ziva, and Abby, who had come up to watch, to follow him. They did believing they wouldn't be punished just like Tony, none realizing just how wrong they were.

Gibbs quickly led them to one of the conference rooms. As soon as the door closed he turned on them.

"What the hell was that?"

"It was a harmless prank boss; Tony does them all the time."

"And the part about humiliating him?"

McGee got angry Gibbs was yelling at them but he never called Tony out. "Well boss I didn't realize that only Tony could humiliate people without getting into trouble. He humiliates me all the time."

"First of you have no idea what your talking about. Secondly has Tony's pranks ever done lasting damage or do they cause the ENTIRE bull pen to laugh at you?"

"Well maybe your right but he still never gets punished for his actions."

"Oh really well let me clarify that delusion for you. I told Tony when he first started working here about how I was going to discipline him, would you like to hear how? Tony can play pranks and joke around as long as it causes no lasting damage or humiliation, and before you start I know he humiliates you guys but never to this degree. At the end of every week Tony comes over and I discipline him for every major transgression. I make him right them down right after he does them, I used to have to call him on it but now he knows just by a look. If I get him a head slap it means that was minor and he doesn't have to write it or in other terms I give him a small punishment of just the head slap."

"What do you do every Friday to punish him?"

"Easy Abby, first we discuss what needs to be punished and then I, you better never use this against him do you here me," at their nods he continues, "I spank him."

"You do what?" they shouted together.

"I take him over my knee or the couch or the boat and I spank, paddle, or switch him."

"Wait I don't understand the difference?"

"A spanking is with a hand, a paddling is with a paddle, hair brush, slipper, or a spoon. A Switching is with a switch, which is kind of like a stick, a ruler or my belt. I try not to switch him unless he's put himself or one of you in unnecessary danger. Every Friday I give him 5 for each prank or hurtful joke and 10 minutes in the corner for each. If he breaks a rule while on a case I paddle him right away and then he stands in the corner for at least 30 minutes when we get home. If he swears to much or says something hurtful I wash his mouth out. I'm guessing this prank was in retaliation for his yesterday?"

"Yes boss it was." McGee said ashamed as he realized he was wrong about Tony not getting punished.

"Well I couldn't deal with him yesterday so I'm going to have him meet us here."

"Why boss?"

"So I can punish all of you together. I've decided that since you want to prank like Tony then you can be disciplined like Tony."

"Yes boss but don't you think Tony has been punished enough?"

"No McGee I deserve this."

"You Ok Tony?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to Tony.

"Yeah dad I'm ok, a little angry but still ok. Could I do the corner first then the paddling unless I'm getting a switching?"

"No you're getting the paddle. Go stand in the corner until I'm done with them." He then asked the other three who had thought up the prank and when McGee stepped up he said McGee would go first. He had decided to only spank them with their clothes on as it was their first time. He quickly spanked and held all three.

Now on to the hardest one. He didn't want to spank Tony especially after how the team retaliated. But he also knew he had told the others he was going to get spanked, he knew it would help them to see Tony get spanked as well. He also knew it was important to Tony, his life had been so uncertain he needed the consistency. It helped that Tony had submitted already as well. He went to Tony and asked him if he should make them stay or go. The answer shocked Gibbs; he never thought Tony would agree to this let alone offer it. Then he realized the team's opinions meant the world to him.

"Now Tony will be punished for his prank. We've agreed that you can watch the punishment, if you decide you don't want to you are to face the corner. You all have an ok view from your corners. Tony come here, this won't be on the bare because you were punished through the humiliation. You will get 45 with the paddle. Do you understand why you're being punished?"

"Yes dad, I understand why." With that Trony was paddled. After the first 5 Abby looked away, after 15 McGee looked away. It wasn't until Tony started to cry at 25 did Ziva look away. She knew that Tony chose this but she also knew how hard he worked so that no one would see him cry. After Tony was spanked Gibbs rubbed circles into Tony's back and shooed the rest of them away.

Standing in the hallway McGee, Abby, and Ziva looked at eachother then they all looked away. They knew from that one look that they had all learned the same thing. Things were never as they seemed. Their boss and senior agent were closer than any of them knew, and now they were all closer as well. Their image of Tony shifted slightly after all they learned today. After hearing and seeing, in Ziva's case, Tony cry they learned just how strong their senior agent was. Strong in never crying and strong in crying when he knew he could. They realized that they didn't know as much as they thought about their senior agent and vowed to know more.

"The team is closer."

"Yeah but I wish my butt hadn't had to be hurt to get there."

"Oh you know you deserved it. I love you son."

"I love you too dad."


End file.
